


A New King of Winter

by Acreds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is New Night King, King Jon Snow, King of Winter - Freeform, Magic of Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acreds/pseuds/Acreds
Summary: After the events of the end of tv series. Jon Snow ranges north and never looks back.  He slowly descends into a state a rage and hopeless, knowing he killed the only family he had as everyone had disowned him back to the wall where he had been killed once before. He cut off all interaction with humanity till one day in the far north  a few children came upon this once destined king and gave him a new purpose.As fire and ice were prophesied to end the long night. What could stop the power of winter reborn? Could a resurrected Dragon be enough to light a flame in the dark. Could her fire find a way to touch the darkness, would she even want to? Humanity hoped so.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones or any of the characters associated with this story.

A Fallen King  
  
Jon Snow or as people liked to call him now Aegon the queen slayer, or Aegon the Kinslayer, walked without purpose or hope in his life for the first time. Thinking back just months ago he was on a boat with his queen and all was right with the world. He longed to have her by his side again. He wanted to beg forgiveness, even though he knew it would never come.  
  
He thought back to his one time home Winterfell a place where he had grown up, fought for, been crowned king, and ultimately the place where his world started to end even before the long night happened. He thought back to how everyone treated him differently after Bran and Sam had broke the news to him about his parents. Everyone he loved changed because what a piece or paper Sam had said. He was the heir to a bloody throne he never wanted. Bran, Sam, Sansa, And even his Dany looked upon him different after that night. She still loved him but always gave a guarded look like he was going to take what was hers.  
  
He never wanted it not once, but that didn’t stop not one person, not even himself in the end. He was coerced into killing the family that still loved him to some extent. He dreams of that awful moment often how he stabbed her, how Drogon burned that awful chair.  
  
He lived a miserable life and he knew his punishment was something far worse than death he had wanted to be killed for treason it was no less than he deserved. However he was sentenced to a place where the lowest of low were sent. A place that was of no use except to send people who didn’t deserve death. He was sent there to save him his cousins said, but deep down he knew he was sent their because of his dragon blood and because they were greedy for the thrones they had received. For all the love his family talked of no one came to see him no ravens, even Arya took off in a boat some where far away from him. Two voices spoke in his head one of honor and how it was his duty, the other spoke of vengeance and hate for those that did this to him and his family. Slowly the voice of rage, blood of the dragon begin to win out in his mind.  
  
All he had left of his old life was Ghost his dire wolf, even he who had fought valiantly in the long night lost part of his face, one ear people of the north had offered no help to his wolf. He patted what he could of ghosts head and told him he would always take care of him, he had even apologized for leaving him north when he went south, he knew now how evil the northmen truly were. He thought to himself all the good north died out in or before the long night. His uncle, His cousin Robb, even Lady Lyanna Mormont, all that was good in the north is now gone.  
  
Jon trailed north of the frostfangs to land of always winter, with spring coming he kept going north. He determined he was going to go until he couldn’t anymore, then maybe he would find peace.  
  
Jon had lost track of days, he barely was able to stand until finally he collapsed in the snow. The last thing he saw was ghost, even that image burned a rage deep inside him his closest companion would freeze to death as he would.  
  
CHILDREN OF THE FOREST  
  
“Yamen would you look at that?”  
  
“Laufie is that him?”  
  
“He has his wolf of course it’s him.”  
  
“Well what are we waiting for let’s grab him, and see if we have ourselves a new king”  
“It will be so much fun to have a new king, Winter was always better than summer hurry let’s get him back before he wakes up, hurry grab the wolf too.”  
  
Fallen King  
  
Jon slowly raises his eyelids it was colder than usual where he was at, he looked around and seen ghost lying unmoving in the ground slowly breathing. Then he heard a child’s like voice behind him.  
  
“Hey are you awake yet”  
  
Jon turned “who are you”  
  
“I am laufie and behind you is Yamen”  
  
Jon turned to see yamen standing at the corner of the room.  
  
Jon started to talk, but was cutoff  
“We know who you are Jon Targaryen you are the man that lead the armies against our king” Yamen said.  
Jon looked confused he had only fought one king the king of night.  
  
“You know the one we speak of he was actually quite fond of you, a worthy adversary he thought, I bet he never would have guessed his successor.” As the one name Laufie said this he giggled.  
  
“You knew the night king?”  
  
“Knew him hah, we helped make him we are ones that gave him powers, I know you know the tale of the children and first men and how they made a deal well it’s half truth like most things men tell.” Yamen said and the he continued “Many ages ago there was a split in what the children should do, some created the one you know as the three eyed raven and helped groom him, while others made a pact with men and created a king of winter.”  
  
“Why would you create a creature such a creature he was bent on destroying everyone.?” Jon said angered  
  
“Ugh don’t speak on things you do not know, let me set the record straight he was coming to kill one man the raven it’s his mortal enemy the raven demeaned him and those that chose to honor our agreement we gave him the only the power to get revenge and he needed and army because he knew the raven had the kingdom of man behind him.”  
  
“Tell me what would you say if we told you we could give you power to right wrongs, to get revenge on all those that hurt you all those that betrayed you, would you take that power and set things right?”  
  
“I will not become that monster!” Jon said fuming now,  
  
“Ah looks like you have a strong will still that is good you will need it hehe, let me ask you another question does the three eyed raven act human to you?”  
  
Jon thought about his cousin bran and all that he had done since showing back up at Winterfell. “No he is not human just in the body of one.”  
  
“Very good, Very good, you learn fast for someone who has been told they know nothing hehe, so let me explain something all it takes for us to help you is the blood of the first men, it’s what the last king was and what the raven is, formally know as Bran Stark they may call him Bran the broken, but that boy is long gone I’m afraid.”  
  
“So my blood makes me worthy of this power, too bad I don’t want it, I’ll not be a monster no matter how bad I would seek justice done to those who wronged me.”  
  
“Wait let us play all the cards the games not done yet see, the previous raven was a dragon and he was cunning but in the end the raven took control like always, he took the young stark much quicker, but you the prophecy of fire and ice even we don’t know the power your blood holds ancient magic of Valyria, with the blood of the first men, you would not be affected the same as them.”  
  
Jon thought hard, he could get justice for all those that wronged him for Dany He thought I must do this, I can control this surely I have no love for the raven he brought me nothing but misery with his news, he stole what was Danys and in turn what was mine. With hatred in his eyes he said “if I take this power what do I owe in return?”  
  
Laufie smiled an evil smile “only the raven, he controls people from their past, present and future he rains supreme, we ask you even that rain ice and for all can you do this ?”  
  
“Aye I can and I will.”  
  
“Yamen prepare the dagger we need to pierce his heart, this will sting a little, maybe a lot you have already been brought once with the red lady’s magic so here goes nothing.....”  
  
A cold rushing wind pierced through the sky every raven in the sky dropped dead for miles, and for the first time since the long night it began to snow again. A winter king reborn stood up a different man white hair had replaced the black with cold blue eyes replacing his grey ones.  
  
He looked on at his companion he could see the suffering in ghost, his first act as king he lent down and touched ghost and his head became whole, and his eyes went from piercing red to piercing blue. After this he turned to see their children Yamen and Laufie on a knew with an evil grin on their faces welcome my king we have much to show you of your castle. They spoke to him now In his mind without ever saying a word. All Jon did was smirk as he followed the children out of the room.  
  
THE RAVEN  
  
Kings landing was undergoing more changes daily to accommodate the king he had more and more weir woods being planted all over the capital and well as his kingdoms. All was going well until he felt it. A chill in the air it was a mighty wind that shot through the air Quickly and was gone but the raven knew this was only one kind of cold. A kings cold, how had they found another one so fast, how could he have not seen this coming. There was no pure blood first men even in the north, he thought he had seen to all the men, personally about the dangers of the north since he had took his rule. There was only one man in the north with pure blood, one of royal blood, surely it couldn’t be if it was he was surely in danger they were all in danger.  
  
“My lord hand call for a meeting of the council, we must meet immediately I fear trouble is at our door.”  
  
Tyrion looked confused “your grace you have all your kingdoms in hand surely no one would challenge you I have heard nothing of enemies at our door.”  
  
Bran gave an emotionless look and said “ my hand I will not say again an enemy threatens all we have built call the council immediately.”  
  
DRAGON QUEEN  
  
She awoke with the smell of smoke on her, the temple of volantis often had this smell, It never bothered her being a dragon smoke was only natural. The red priests had raised her from the dead and helped her even when she didn’t realize how much help she needed. She was a mother to two young dragons Aemon and Lyanna. She didn’t even know they existed till Kinvara had told her convinced her to live. The last few months had been peaceful she had Drogon and her babies nothing else mattered. Until today, “may I enter your grace”  
  
“Kinvara, stop calling me that I am queen of no one just mother to my children, that thanks to you I will enjoy till the end of my days.”  
  
Kinvara smiled a troubled smile, “you will always be our queen the one we chose, you helped defeat death in the long night, but I’m afraid your battles aren’t over yet, winter comes again, but this time it comes with fire and blood on its heart and mind.”  
  
Daenerys looked on in confusion “you speak in riddles Kinvara, we won the long night I gave everything in stupid war, I lost everything in it, let Westeros rot for all I care let winter take them, but what do you mean it comes with fire and blood, there’s only one other Targaryen in the world who could possibly,”  
  
Daenerys went pale as a ghost, “no not Jon he wouldn’t his honor is to great he killed me for it he wouldn’t become that thing he’s too good a man.“ Kinvara smiled weakly at him “I’m afraid what happened that day killed the honor in him he was left with nothing sentenced to a wasteland where he had nothing but vengeance and hate for himself and others in his heart.”  
  
Daenerys looked as if she was living her worst nightmares again as she touched her scar on her chest “so your saying he has become the very thing he stood to kill?”  
  
“No my queen as he was a man of great power and prophecy fire and ice, brought back with a priest from this temple, now having control of winter he has become something more much more than that former king ever was.”  
  
“Well they can kill, him like they killed the last dragon glass to the heart im sure the Starks will figure something out it’s their fault anyway, I will stay with my children here, and leave them all be.”  
  
“My Queen I wish it were so, as you know fire cannot harm a dragon and John had much more magic in him than the last king of winter, a simple dagger will not destroy his heart im afraid if you do not do something, he may move across this land like nothing we have ever seen.”  
  
“If they cannot destroy him what makes you think I can?”  
  
“You cannot destroy him I afraid that point is gone only can he freely chose another path, the prophecy still stand true only with fire and ice can the long night truly be defeated.”  
  
“I cannot love him again I cannot all I have is my children they are all I need” as tears build in her eyes she goes to her children across the room  
  
Before Kinvara left the room she spoke “ I hope you can find it in yourself to save him, because all our lives depend on it your grace”.


	2. A change in the winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newly crowned king of winter Jon Targaryen begins his track south, after being tutored by the children of the forest in his new abilities. As all kings do he begins to build his army. A smile comes to his face this will be the most loyal army Westeros has ever seen.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE  
  
Life had been tough on the freefolk, or what was left of them after all the fighting the past few years. The freefolk had been left with but a fraction of the people Mance Rader had gathered together those few years ago. Tormund thought on how great things had changed, but Tormund was not one to dwell on the past. The freefolk had elected him to lead them after King Crow had refused and ventured north. Tormund had always felt a kinship to King Crow or King Dragon as he found out towards the end. Tormund never understood those southern kneelers how Jon had given them everything yet they threw him away like a rag after use. He had even killed his dragon queen for the people. Tormund had never seen a man so broken, so torn he truly did miss his friend, he had all but given up hope of ever seeing him again.  
  
Giantswood was not a place of many resources like Hardhome had been next to the sea. Giantswood was a tough life but the freefolk were a tough people and so they continued on. The weather had been warming up day by day everything was starting to feel a bit better even in the north until one day a change in the winds occurred. Tormund had been training younglings how to wield an axe, when he felt the coldest breeze in his life on he hadn’t felt since that night. Tormund in a panic began to sound a horn he clipped to his belt he instructed everyone to prepare for battle. His people still had some dragonglass, if they were gonna go down they would go with a fight. That’s when Tormund seem him, King Crow standing at the edge of the tree line his direwolf beside him. Tormund began to smile until he noticed staring back at him were piercing blue eyes.  
  
Tormund looked on in a state of shock. Every step King Crow took the ground froze underneath his boot. As he drew ever closer Tormund could see that King Crows hair had changed from dark black to a solid white. His skin was not completely white as ice but seemed to have lighter blue shade. What scared Tormund the most was his face this was no longer the humble King Crow Tormund has come to love as a brother. As King Crow walked closer Tormund could see those deep blue eyes that looked straight to your soul even more Frightening was the smirk on the face of his old friend, the same look the night king had when he raised a freefolk army at Hardhome.  
  
KING OF WINTER  
  
“Tormund my friend it is good to see you again.” As the king spoke his very breath chilled the air. His voice had deepened from the raspy northern accent he had, it was almost an other worldly sound. “Tormund gather the freefolk I must speak with them there is much to do.” Tormund could only nod his head, he was torn between attacking and greeting the man in front of him, all he could do was shake his head in response.  
  
As all the freefolk gathered around Jon all still clinging to their weapons he began to slowly speak again. “Freefolk I come to you today with a great opportunity. I come in the name of vengeance as the new king of winter. I come to give you the first chance to join my army. It is time the southern kneelers are paid back for all the hurt they have put on your once peaceful people. I know you think me some sort of monster, but the raven in kings landing is the one who planned and drew the former king beyond the wall, the one who forced him to raise an army. You have elected Tormund Giantsbane as your leader, you have chosen well I would have him lead you again. I know you have not the numbers to fight a war, against the south, but with me I can give you great power. I can give you winters power, I am more powerful than any being alive, I can give you strength And stamina of the others, But not at the sake of losing your mind. Only those that choose to stand against me this day will be mindless others, for they have chosen the wrong side of destiny. Tormund Giantsbane I would give you the honor of being in my winters guard I would make you an elite walker, losing nothing but gaining immense power, all you have to do is serve me. For if you take this power no one will be able to stand in your way ever again, you will answer only to Tormund who will, answer to me. If you think of betraying me do so now, because once you have my power your thoughts will never escape me I will know all that is in my kingdom. Now the choice is yours choose wisely, I have a storm to bring to Westeros.“  
  
TORMUND GIANTSBANE  
  
Tormund looked on in shock at what he had heard. Jon had freely admitted to being the night king reborn. Except Jon was not a mindless monster, he was something more, something much more frightening. Tormund looked around, some of the more bloodthirsty men looked excited by the offer of more power. While others that had families looked ready to make a stand against Jon. As Tormund was in deep thoughtful he heard a battle cry of a freefolk elder and his tribe from the mountains they were few in number now Hardhome and the war had caused the great losses. Only having about 50 people total and only half men they attacked Jon from behind.  
  
As Tormund looked at Jon he only smiled, like he would enjoy this game of death. No quicker than the first man reached Jon, he spun around while forming a ice sword out of thin air to meet the blow. As he locked blades with the free folk elder he smirked then proceeded to break the parry and slice his neck making a killing blow in one strike. As the wave of men continued at him Tormund was sure a few of their dragonglass weapons made contact with Jon, but none seemed to have affect on him. He either parried or ignored the blows to land death blows to each enemy in his path. After just a short few minutes 25 men Lay dead on the ground. Jon turned back and began to talk again. “Freefolk look to your elder he just had each man in his tribe killed, for nothing but fear of different world, I will bring great change to this world I now have my first 25 men, now who will join me willingly, or do you wish the same fate as these men here you will join my army today the way you join and serve is yours, After speaking Jon raised his hand and turned those 25 men into mindless others all standing deathly still with no sign of emotion, like a nightmare these people had seen before.  
  
Tormund did the only thing he could for his people he walked to Jon kneeled and said “My king we will serve, what do we call you.?” Jon smiled and said “My name is Jon Targaryen I am winters king I am of ice, fire, red magic, and winters storm. I will set the world ablaze in flames so cold they will be felt for generations to come.” After speaking Jon touched Tormund’s shoulder and a pain unlike anything he had ever felt rushed through his body all he could do was close his eyes, it was unbearably cold, but after moment it was gone, and Jon looked at him and spoke to him with out talking. “Rise Tormund you are the first of my winters guard you are the Unrivaled in power second only to me, I can communicate with you now without speaking. For your loyalty I have a special gift in mind, a certain warrior woman from the south I was gonna just make her an other, but for your show of loyalty I will make her a walker like you, for you my friend.”  
  
Tormund felt like shedding a tear, but he somehow couldn’t as he looked down to see his beard had become white as had his hair, he knew now his eyes were that piercing blue. If it was any consolation he would save that warrior woman, a fate worse than death, but Tormund was not sure how much worse. As if on cue he heard Jon speaking again, “Cheer up Tormund, you saved your people this day, now they get to continue to live, and serve their true king. Come you must help me transform these people, I will show you how. And Tormund before I forget do not think of betraying me, your mind is mine now I can hear and see all, do not fail me old friend.”  
  
The Raven King  
  
As everyone had assembled for the small council meeting “There is a war coming, we must prepare.” Bran the broken as he was known by the people of Westeros spoke in his emotionless tone he cared not how it sounded he was above normal men. Tyrion Lannister his hand was the first speak on what everyone was thinking, “your grace, surely you must be mistaken there have been no reports of hostilities to your crown.” Bran glanced at the dwarf but continued “The Night King has been reborn, it looks as if the children found a vessel for his power.” Samwell Tarly was the next to speak “H....How did they find another vessel, I thought when your sister killed him it was finished all the others were destroyed.”  
  
“It appears, somehow some one with a strong bloodline has come forth and accepted their power. I am unable to see in the north past the remains of the wall it seems whomever it is, is stronger than the last night king and is moving at a much stronger pace than the former. I am only aware of one man north of the wall that had the blood required to accept these abilities.” It was Ser Davos Seaworth who was the next to speak “whom do you believe it is your grace?”  
  
“Jon Snow”  
  
All around the table your could hear gasps, Samwell Tarly was the first to respond “Jon wouldn’t do it, he couldn’t”. Tyrion was the next to respond as he asked the question “Could he really become the very thing he fought to destroy?, Ser Davos you were his closest adviser what do you think?”  
  
Davos Seaworth was a practical man, he had seen war, peace and everything in between. He had never met a man more honorable than Jon in the beginning. Then seen Jon focus on all of Westeros while everyone else scrambled for thrones and power, never was or has there been a man of more honor. He even sacrificed his love for the people of Westeros. Davos asked himself, What did he get out of all of it? Misery no home, no family, nothing. So Davos answered “After everything he’s been through, I would say anything’s possible my lord.”  
  
The Raven king had let them bicker enough he began to speak again “ Tyrion summon Bronn from highgarden, and summon our armies to kings landing. Lady Brienne ride north and bring the Queen in the north the news we have discussed, tell her she is welcome to come south with her army to prepare for war. Ser Davos you must travel across the seas to Essos in search of Drogon.”  
  
“Your grace what am I to do with a dragon?”  
  
“It is not the dragon I am looking for but it’s rider, I have heard whispers the dragon queen may yet live, but I’m afraid my eyes cannot travel into Volantis, where the dragon is rumored to be.”  
  
Tyrion was the next to speak “your grace if the dragon queen lives we must destroy her.” The raven looked over and said “My hand we may need the dragon and its rider to stop the coming winter, she is no threat to my throne now she is but one woman and a dragon, and dragon fire is a weapon I would like to have at my disposal if possible.” The raven knew he had broken the dragon queen once he knew he could do it again if needed.  
  
COMMANDER OF THE KINGSGUARD  
  
As Commander of the Kingsguard Lady Brienne of Tarth had gotten used to spending her time in Kings Landing. She hadn’t gotten used to the title of Ser demanded of a knight of the Kingsguard so she insisted on staying Lady Brienne of Tarth knight and leader of the Kingsguard. Brienne was a woman bound by honor, she had sworn to protect the stark family, and she had upheld her vow to this day as the Queen in the North had sent her south to the Kingsguard, yet she was happy to be returning north to her queen Lady Sansa.  
  
QUEEN IN THE NORTH  
  
Sansa started everyday the same she had her routine breaking her fast, hearing her commoners complaints and scolding the ones who deserved it. Sansa never felt bad about putting someone in their place, because she was queen and she knew what was right. She was born to be queen raised in the faith of the seven, sent through a personal hell, only to come out on top. She had depended only on herself to get to where she was, she learned to play the game from the best Cersei Lannister and Petyr Baelish. Sansa thought she herself should have been crowned when she brought the north back from Ramsey, but no the northern lords had to be pig headed and choose her cousin then known as Jon Snow. In the end though it was her that sat the northern throne, a queen independent from the south. She had did what even her ancestors had failed to do, make an independent north separate from even the Targaryens.  
  
“Lady Sansa, Lady Brienne is here straight from the Kings Landing she says she has urgent news from your brother the king.”  
  
“Very well, send her in”  
  
“Lady Sansa I am glad to see you are well, your crown suits, your mother would be proud.” Sansa smiled at lady Brienne’s statement. “Of course she would mother always knew I was destined to be queen.”  
  
Brienne paused and took deep breath before continuing “Lady Sansa I have news from your brother, he says a new night king has arisen. He sent to insure your safety, he invited all your people to come south to escape winter.”  
  
“There must always be a stark in Winterfell, me and my people will stay in the north it is our home. Nothing from the south or north will cause me to lose my throne, I will have rooms prepared for you Brienne, you must be tired after such a long journey.” With that Sansa dismissed Brienne without another glance. She didn’t believe there was a true threat to the north again, but she would be kind to lady Brienne she had helped protect her while she vowed for crown to begin with.  
  
WINTERS KING  
  
“We are approaching Winterfell your grace hehe” said Yamen.  
  
“Whatever will you do when we get there” asked Laufie  
  
“I will bring Winter and blood to my enemies” Said the king with a smirk on his face.  
  
QUEEN IN THE NORTH Sansa had sent word to house Umber an house Karstark for them to report weekly and she had not received any ravens from the northern houses in weeks. She was going to tell her maester to send more demanding them to bring themselves to Winterfell yo explain their actions, and reaffirm their fealty. As she made it to the maester quarters, that’s when she heard it a screech that’s sounded like death. Without entering the maester quarters she quickly turned and went to window facing the courtyard, that’s when she seen them.  
  
The dead they were here again. Sansa rushed back to the great hall that’s when she seen them break through the doors, they slaughtered the men guarding the doors. Sansa was confused as she looked on, these were definitely the others, but some of them weren’t decaying or mindless they were just pale with ghostly features. Sansa without thinking headed back towards the guest area looking for lady Brienne.  
  
Sansa rushed around the corner when she seen lady Brienne fight off two mindless others. After but a few moments Brienne managed to kill the two others and made her way to Sansa. “My Queen we must get you to safety they are everywhere, come quickly let us go around to the kitchens and out that way, we may still have a chance if we can manage to sneak our way by unseen.”  
  
Sansa and Brienne managed to get all the way to kitchen, but as they managed to get to the doors and open them there they stood the entire army of Others just staring at them. The army began to march slowly towards them weapons in hand. Sansa and Brienne retreated they were being pushed back almost systematically she thought, but that would be Impossible they were just mindless beasts weren’t they?  
  
As the Queen in the north and commander of the Kingsguard reached the great hall they were surrounded on all sides with the army of the dead. Backed all the way up to were her throne was the army stopped and began to spread out as two people walked through the ranks followed by a giant wolf. As Sansa feared for her life she recognized the person walking through the crowd. She screamed, “oh Jon it’s you.”  
  
WINTERS KING   
  
Everything was going as planned her had wiped out the northern houses Umber and Karstark destroying all who opposed him, but most of the common folk had bowed out of fear mostly and been spared being turned into a mindless other instead they were like the freefolk. Alive, but cold very cold and they were controlled by one man the king of winter.  
  
Jon smirked Sansa had went right into his trap and there she was surrounded by his army at the one place she always wanted a throne. As Jon made his way through his army he seen recognition come across Sansa face as she seen him she screamed some pitiful fake nonsense that he might have believed years ago. As he approached Sansa she began to speak “oh Jon thank god your here you can save your queen from these things.” Sansa was looking down grabbing in to his legs as she trembled in the floor.  
  
Jon never hesitated he grabbed Sansa by the hair and threw her onto her throne. As her head hit the throne she felt it cut open and blood began to poor out. As Brienne went to attack the man that was once Jon Snow she was caught off guard by a dire wolf who jumped her knocking her down and ripping her arm open making her drop her sword and cover her wound lying on the floor pinned by the direwolf.  
  
“Fitting isn’t it Sansa you finally notice the blood it has taken for you to get your precious throne.”  
  
At this point Sansa was trembling, “your a monster”. Winter king only smirked. “I guess it takes one to know one.”  
  
“How does it feel Sansa to see all you have ever wanted vanishing before your eyes. All your power gone within mere moments. Sansa began to speak, when she was cutoff by Jon drawing a sword made of ice. “Sansa there is nothing you can say, nothing you have learned from Cersie, Petyr, or Ramsey will save you now. All I wanted was family and you help take all that away from me with your yearning for power. You have listened to the raven and it will be your doom, but first I want you to witness my power, power you could only dream of as I turn your closest friend, if you want to call her that into one of my winters guards.”  
  
Jon then turned to Tormund who was standing behind him taking in the horrific scene. Everyone had been instructed to stay still and watch the power of Winters King when suddenly Jon called his name he stepped forward.  
  
“Tormund let this be your gift for kneeling before your king. Let everyone take notice of how I reward those loyal to me. See Tormund here is a brave warrior and loyal friend, who at one time Lady Brienne here looked down on because he was a wilding. Now however she will serve alongside him and her only salvation is the very man she spurned not a year ago for a traitor who left her high and dry for his sister.” Jon then turned toward Brienne all the way, who was utterly speechless and in great pain from her wound on her arm not to mention the weight of the gigantic wolf on her lower half pinning her to the floor. “Brienne it is out of love and respect for my friend do I give you this great privilege and power, I will make you a loyal knight in my winters guard, you will be a white walker general like Tormund and you will be loyal to me and him. Do not make me regret my decision. I will know your every thought, so be good to Tormund your life depends on it. As he said this he grabbed her by the arm she had holding her injured one and she began to feel cold very cold.  
  
Sansa screamed as she watched Brienne transform into a white walker her hair going white, with this piercing blue eyes staring into her soul. Jon smirked at watching Sansa scream out in terror as he spoke “Sansa do not worry you will not become like lady Brienne, or any of my soldiers here”. He paused as he watched Sansa let out a sigh of relief then he continued. “You see my soldiers here still have their minds about them they can still think sleep feel around them, but they are loyal to me always. You will not be like them, you will be like the monster you remember from the crypts you will be a mindless other I will march you around so all know what happens to those who have turned against me and used me for their own ends. I will kill you here today Queen in the north and raise you up as a mindless other to march as I please forever. No one will remember you, or the false crown you wore. As he said his final words he brought he sword down straight through her heart one motion she was dead.  
  
Days passed as Jon Targaryen winters king sat on the throne at Winterfell he had accepted fealty to those that kneeled and raised mindless others of those who didn't.  
  
“Your grace let me and Yamen take your white walker generals on to White Harbor, we shall grab a boat and fetch something from the water that will help you greatly in your war to come.”  
  
“Laufie you may do as you ask, but do not tarry soon we will set our sights on the south and march with vengeance for the raven.”  
  
Laufie smiled an evil smile and replied “yes, my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, tell me what you think. I really enjoyed all the feedback from chapter one.  
> I know my grammar is poor, if it bothers you, this is not the story for you. I wouldn’t mind adding a co-writer if someone wants to fix the errors I’m sure there are plenty. Otherwise thanks again and enjoy the pull of the dark side.


	3. News of Family Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jon Targaryen bids his time in Winterfell pieces are moving across the board. We see the Hero of Winterfell find out the news of her family. A dragon begins to take interest in the situation. Winters King greets an old friend

Dragon Queen  
  
As she sat and in her small room tending to her children, Lady Kinvara came again to her door bringing news. “I thought you might like to know we have sent word and Arya Stark will be at the temple later today, we will inform her what is happening in Westeros”.  
  
Daenerys looked at Kinvara, “why do you bring me this information? I have no love for the Starks, they will get what they deserve, if what you say is true.”  
  
Kinvara sighed, “I know how you feel about the Starks and it is justified, but I also wanted to pass on the news that Winterfell has went dark.”  
  
This sparked Daenerys interest “Does this mean Jon has went to Winterfell, Did he?”  
  
“Yes, it seems a great cold and darkness covers the north of Westeros, reports are it’s the greatest winter storm that has ever passed Westeros and its resting in the North.” As Kinvara finished speaking she was pleading into Daenerys eyes.  
  
As Kinvara finished Daenerys actually laughed. “Oh Kinvara, Winterfell and it’s queen are just getting what’s coming to them, Sansa Stark deserves nothing but death she helped start what happened to me. Besides Jon will probably stay there that’s all he cared about was his north.”  
  
Oh my queen, “ I fear the man you know as Jon Snow is no more, he is forever changed, we cannot see the north in the flames anymore it has went completely dark. It is like nothing we have never seen it is like no one needs the flame to warm them in this storm.”  
  
Daenerys was interested, but reserved her inner thoughts as she said “And you plan to tell Arya Stark, what her brother has killed her sister? Do you need her unique skills seeing as she killed the last monster”  
  
Kinvara smiled weakly “Revenge clouds you judgement, but I understand this situation seems far away and convenient Westeros paying for their sins and the Starks in the crosshairs of revenge. However, we send for Arya Stark for what she once was to Jon Snow a sister who cared for him, but I am afraid she has changed too much to help the man you once knew as Jon Snow for I fear he is neither Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen, but something different something much more powerful.” With this Kinvara turned to the door stopping as Daenerys said “ I may stop buy and watch from the shadows as you bring the news to the Stark girl.” Kinvara nods and leaves the Dragon Queen to her children.  
  
HERO OF WINTERFELL  
  
Arya looked down at her summons to the temple in Volantis with intrigue and worry it read “Arya Stark you presence is required urgently in Volantis we have news of your family you will want to hear.”  
  
She had traveled to many new places, met many new people as she sailed her ship free of all troubles, but her mind would always drift to the two people she cared more for than anyone else Gentry and her brother Jon. One gave her fond memories of love and hope. The other made her very sorrowful almost guilty as she knew he was alone with no one banished to nothing and she did nothing to stop it. In her heart she knew who this news pertained to, in some form it was news of Jon.  
  
As Arya was directed to a large room in the temple she could tell many people were in and out of this establishment frequently, she had remembered Milsandres help in the War when she was at her lowest point. So she felt somewhat safe here not checking around like she normally would as she was focused on the news of her brother.  
  
“The Hero of Winterfell welcome to Volantis” Kinvara smiled as she welcomed the Stark woman.  
  
Arya nodded her head and went straight to the business at hand. “The letter said you have news of my family, tell me has something happened to one of the royalty of Westeros?” Arya always considered herself an outsider, so she worded her question very carefully.  
  
“Arya Stark your king brother seems fine in his skin, We haven’t seen the north in our flames for quite some time. It is your cousin the one you knew as Jon Snow we wish to speak of.” At this Arya’s face broke for just moment as she heard the name of her closest sibling growing up.  
  
“Has something happened to Jon is he ok, Did something happen at castle black?” Arya spoke quickly almost with worry In her tone at the thought of something happening to Jon. Kinavra had a hard look on her face as she turned to the flames. “You met a red priestess once she helped you during the long night did she not?” Arya gave a questioning look but replied “Yes she gave me the words I needed to hear to stop the night king and end the war.” Kinvara nodded already knowing the answer, so she continued “As a follower of Rhollor, it is my job to direct people against magic that could harm our own, as Melisandre did so must I do know, but I am afraid you will not Listen Arya Stark, because you have lost much of your self to the faceless ones.”  
  
Arya became irritated, with the priests rambling, “Speak plainly priest, what news do you have for me?”  
  
“Very Well, Listen Hero of Winterfell listen close for I am about to tell you the tale of a man broken and made new. See there was a man born of ice and fire his blood hid away from the world pushed aside to rot where blood and power mean nothing to the world of man. However, as you know the world has a funny of way of bringing things to light. This man went from being nothing, to leading groups of people that hated each other together, for a common cause against a common enemy. Yet, with all his hard work what was he showed, but death. Killed by the very men sworn to uphold the values of the realm of men against the darkness. Destiny was not done with him, he was brought back by the power of Rhollor, mixed with his powerful blood he was made new made stronger to fight against the approaching death. So after his resurrection, He began to feel a portion of the power of his blood thanks to Rhollor, as he lead an army to take back his childhood home. Knowing it wasn’t enough he sat out to find power to beat death, and he was drawn to power as he met a queen and her dragons. Being the man he was he was able to convince her and her entire army to fight the battle for the living, which you know how that happened, but what you do not know is what happened after.  
  
As magic began to play from another side, all the people that were behind this man turned on him at every corner. The sister who wanted a crown, The raven who wanted power unchecked, The Queen who with help from a not so loyal council worried over a throne instead of her blood, (Kinvara did not focus on her queen, because she knew the Starks judgement would be askew and she needed the woman to listen.) As events went by everyone that the man held close pulled away as if by magic, as he watched the only ones he ever cared about leave him for a throne, death, or a new adventure in the sea (as she glanced at the Stark, who had the decency to have her head down as she listened.) You are here because of what happened after he was betrayed broken and discarded to the north. He traveled north and kept traveling to a place where cold still resided, and somehow it found him and and he accepted it. He accepted Winters power, the power you destroyed once is back again, and it has came back stronger than ever before. It was before just a man of the north a man of the first blood, but now winter has found a champion unlike any the world has ever seen. So you may think your mortal blade can kill him like the last, but I am afraid he simply has too much power to be stopped with a weapon a man of Stark, Targaryen, Rhollor and now Winter is alive and angry. I am afraid he seeks vengeance on all those that wronged him. You see power can corrrupt the greatest of minds and can chill the warmest of hearts” as she finished she faced the stark woman who for the first time since her training had tears going down her face.  
  
Arya was in a state of shock she couldn’t comprehend this could happen, she kept thinking not Jon, not Jon never Jon he was the best of us. Kinvara seemingly knowing the train of thought “Is his decision any different than the one you made to be a faceless man?”  
  
“I....I didn’t have anyone else, I did what I had to survive” do not lie Hero of Winterfell you enjoy killing because you are good at it. Arya’s face becomes the stone cold assassin once again. “I do not serve the many face god. I am Arya Stark I am a stark of Winterfell.” Kinvara only nods as Arya continues “Do you know of Jon’s last movements?” The last thing the fires showed us was a great storm over the north of Westeros.” With that Arya headed towards the doors. Kinvara asked “what will you do Arya Stark?” The Stark turned and said “what needs to be done”. As she leaves the temple.  
  
All while this was going on a Dragon Queen watched from the shadows, as she took every word in. Her interest was peaked she would have to speak to Kinvara very soon.  
  
WINTERS KING  
  
As he sat on his throne, he took pledges from the rest of the north that had been summoned to Winterfell. All that came willingly he gave them his power to retain their minds, under his control of course. He had sent Tormund and his woman Brienne to secure White Harbor he knew they would barricade themselves in next to the harbor and possibly try to get away so he sent a big host under their care to convert the town and its people to his cause.  
  
Jon Targaryen sat on the throne nor because he had conquered the whole north, in reality he cared less for the stubborn people, who threw him away as nothing. No, he smiled for what Laufie and Yamen had found and was bringing back to him by his wights.  
  
As Laufie and Yamen came back to Winterfell with their gift they seen their king out in the open waiting next to the gates. As they arrived Yemen spoke up and said “A gift for you my king, may you freeze that little ravens feathers that he might not scurry and hide any longer hehe.”  
  
Jon nodded to the children of the forest as he went to his prize he removed the covering as he looked at what remained of Rhaegal, he gently touched his head as he did he began to feel his magic stir within him his dragon blood, blood of the first men, Rhollor, and winter all swirling together as he poured it into the dragon.  
  
When finally Rhaegals eyes shot open Jon smirked an evil smirk and said “Hello old friend”.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking the story? How do you think the story should go moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Jon Snow as the Night King. I decided to pick up at the end of the series and go from there. Obviously I own none of the characters. I will be adding a few new ones to help my story along. Please comment let me know what you think.


End file.
